According to the Knudson model for tumorigenesis (Cancer Research, 1985, vol. 45, p. 1482), there are tumor suppressor genes in all normal cells which, when they become non-functional due to mutation, cause neoplastic development. Evidence for this model has been found in cases of retinoblastoma and colorectal tumors. The implicated suppressor genes in these tumors, RB and p53 respectively, were found to be deleted or altered in many of the tumors studied.
The p53 gene product, therefore, appears to be a member of a group of proteins which regulate normal cellular proliferation and suppression of cellular transformation. Mutations in the p53 gene have been linked to tumorigenesis, suggesting that alterations in p53 protein function are involved in cellular transformation. The inactivation of the p53 gene has been implicated in the genesis or progression of a wide variety of carcinomas (Nigro et al., 1989, Nature 342:705-708), including human colorectal carcinoma (Baker et al., 1989, Science 244:217-221), human lung cancer (Takahashi et al., 1989, Science 246:491-494; Iggo et al., 1990, Lancet 335:675-679), chronic myelogenous leukemia (Kelman et al, 1989, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:6783-6787) and osteogenic sarcomas (Masuda et al., 1987, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:7716-7719).
While there exists an enormous body of evidence linking p53 gene mutations to human tumorigenesis (Hollstein et al., 1991, Science 253:49-53) little is known about cellular regulators and mediators of p53 function.
Hinds et al. (Cell Growth & Differentiation, 1:571-580, 1990), found that p53 cDNA clones, containing a point mutation at amino acid residue 143, 175, 273 or 281, cooperated with the activated ras oncogene to transform primary rat embryo fibroblasts in culture. These mutant p53 genes are representative of the majority of mutations found in human cancer. Hollstein et al., 1991, Science 253:49-53. The transformed fibroblasts were found to produce elevated levels of human p53 protein having extended half-lives (1.5 to 7 hours) as compared to the normal (wild-type) p53 protein (20 to 30 minutes).
Mutant p53 proteins with mutations at residue 143 or 175 form an oligomeric protein complex with the cellular heat shock protein hsc70. While residue 273 or 281 mutants do not detectably bind hsc70, and are poorer at producing transformed foci than the 175 mutant, complex formation between mutant p53 and hsc70 is not required for p53-mediated transformation. Complex formation does, however, appear to facilitate this function. All cell lines transformed with the mutant p53 genes are tumorigenic in a thymic (nude) mice. In contrast, the wild-type human p53 gene does not possess transforming activity in cooperation with ras. Tuck and Crawford, 1989, Oncogene Res. 4:81-96.
Hinds et al., supra also expressed human p53 protein in transformed rat cells. When the expressed human p53 was immunoprecipitated with two p53 specific antibodies directed against distinct epitopes of p53, an unidentified M.sub.r 90,000 protein was coimmunoprecipitated. This suggested that the rat M.sub.r 90,000 protein is in a complex with the human p53 protein in the transformed rat cell line.
As mentioned above, levels of p53 protein are often higher in transformed cells than normal cells. This is due to mutations which increase its metabolic stability (Oven et al., 1981, Mol. Cell. Biol. 1:101-110; Reich et al. (1983), Mol. Cell. Biol. 3:2143-2150). The stabilization of p53 has been associated with complex formation between p53 and viral or cellular proteins. (Linzer and Levine, 1979, Cell 17:43-52; Crawford et al., 1981, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:41-45; Dippold et al., 1981, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:1695-1699; Lane and Crawford, 1979, Nature (Lond.) 278:261-263; Hinds et al., 1987, Mol. Cell. Biol. 7:2863-2869; Finlay et al., 1988, Mol. Cell. Biol. 8:531-539; Sarnow et al., 1982, Cell. 28:387-394; Gronostajski et al., 1984, Mol. Cell. Biol. 4:442-448; Pinhasi-Kimhi et al., 1986, Nature (Lond.) 320:182-185; Ruscetti and Scolnick, 1983, J. Virol. 46:1022-1026; Pinhasi and Oren, 1984, Mol. Cell. Biol. 4:2180-2186; and Sturzbecher et al., 1987, Oncogene 1:201-211.) For example, p53 protein has been observed to form oligomeric protein complexes with the SV40 large T antigen, the adenovirus type 5 E1B-M.sub.r 55,000 protein, and the human papilloma virus type 16 or 18 E6 product. Linzer and Levine, 1979, Cell 17:43-52; Lane and Crawford, 1979, Nature, 278:261-263; Sarnow et al., 1982, Cell 28:387-394; Werness et al., 1990, Science, 248:76-79. Similarly, complexes have been observed of p105.sup.RB (the product of the retinoblastoma susceptibility gene) with T antigen (DeCaprio et al., 1988, Cell 54:275-283), the adenovirus EIA protein (Whyte et al., 1988, Nature 334:124-129) and the E7 protein of human papilloma virus 16 or 18 (Munger et al., 1989, EMBO J. 8:4099-4105). It has been suggested that interactions between these viral proteins and p105.sup.RB inactivate a growth-suppressive function of p105.sup.RB, mimicking deletions and mutations commonly found in the RB gene in tumor cells. In a similar fashion, oligomeric protein complex formation between these viral proteins and p53 may eliminate or alter the function of p53. Finlay et al., 1989, Cell 57:1083-1093.
Fakharzadeh et al. (EMBO J. 10:1565-1569, 1991) analyzed amplified DNA sequences present in a tumorigenic mouse cell line (i.e., 3T3DM, a spontaneously transformed derivative of mouse Balb/c cells). Studies were conducted to determine whether any of the amplified genes induced tumorigenicity following introduction of the amplified genes into a nontransformed recipient cell (e.g., mouse NIH3T3 or Rat2 cells). The resulting cell lines were tested for tumongenicity in nude mice. A gene, designated MDM2, which is amplified more than 50-fold in 3T3DM cells, induced tumorigenicity when overexpressed in NIH3T3 and Rat 2 cells. From the nucleotide and predicted amino acid sequence of mouse MDM2 (mMDM2), Fakhatzadeh speculated that this gene encodes a potential DNA binding protein that functions in the modulation of expression of other genes and, when present in excess, interferes with normal constraints on cell growth.